Loving a loner like me
by GintheTwin
Summary: Rei is a girl in a league of her own so watch how she falls for the cocky guy named Naoi.


"As you all know Angel is no longer a threat which is good news but we have a new problem the new class president" Yuri stated looking very determined.  
We all looked at eachother before Oyama spoke up "Well what should we do we don't even know what this new president is like?".  
"Don't worry I have a plan but for now I want you all to attend class just don't pay attention or as you all know you will dissappear now you are dissmissed"and with that we made our way to the others I couldn't wait to go to class well I wouldn't call it class because as Yuri said no paying attention but I have something the others don't a we got there I decided to hang with Hinata and Otonashi since the others were busy.  
"Well hello Rei what do you got there?"Hinata asked trying to see what I held.  
"A book and if you don't mind I would like to read it"I replied before tuning out the whole world.  
"Excuse me"

"Do you even hear me?"

"Aright then since you won't respond boys take her to a cell"  
But before they could touch me I used my book as a weapon and wacked them both in the face.  
Before I could finish beating them I heard a chuckle behind me.I turned around only to come face to face with the new president making me gulp.  
"Hello my little slave"he said something in his eyes made me feel sleepy.  
~Naoi's POV~  
The girl fell under my spell and I couldn't help but smirk at the beauty I caught and out of the SSS which to me is extremely plan wasn't going to fail because somehow I knew that the SSS wouldn't try to harm their own so I caught this beauty and if I was correct her name is Rei such a pretty with that I took off to make my plan happen.  
Rei's POV(After the Naoi incident and around the time Otonashi regained his memories)  
"Well hello my sweet,sweet Rei how are you doing?"came the annoying voice of Naoi not that you minded his nicknames.  
You see after Otonashi helped Naoi with his problem Naoi hadn't stopped flirting with had also got very clingy to you and Otonashi meaning he popped out everywhere you guys I said before I didn't mind actually you liked him as well but you feared his feelings were based on your you never told him based on that thought.  
"Hey Naoi and stop flirting with me I hate it"That was a lie.  
"Awe you know you like it"he pouted cutely causing a blush to spread on my cheeks which he saw.  
"See you do like it other wise you wouldn't be blushing"he stated poking my cheeks causing my cheeks to he could see the reaction I turned my head in another direction shrugged before annoying Hinata causing a smile to light up my I got up I was pulled away quickly causing me to struggle but was calmed when I heard Yuri's voice next to my ear telling me to be I was free I looked around and noticed we were in the gym and I looked at Yuri waiting for an answer to why I was noticed my look an answered my silent question.  
"Rei answer truthfully ok?"she said causing me to look at her oddly.  
"Ok I will"I replied not knowing what i'm getting myself into.  
"Ok Rei do you like Naoi?"she asked causing a blush to cross my face.  
"Y..yes"I answered shyly seeing a smirk cross Yuri's face.  
"That's what I thought well Rei I will help you with your crush"she said shocking me.I mean come on this was my leader and she never helped anyone unless it was about Angel so I had the right to be shocked.  
"Really?"I asked still in great shock.  
"Yes really"She answered before pulling me towards the schools long Yuri and the other girl's were giving me a lesson on how to get a boy to ask me was funny because they were so into the arguement they were in that they didn't notice me slip God I was out of there I mean no offence but they have no clue about a relationship even I know more than them.  
~Back with the girls~  
"Hey where did she go?"  
"I don't know but I do know it's your fault?"  
"It's not my fault!"  
~Back to Rei~  
Since I knew the girls would try to find me I hid in the place nobody would look then maybe I can get some that's what I did.  
Little did I know that everybody would start worrying.  
~Naoi's POV~  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER"I yelled at them in anger.  
"Well last we saw her was in the garden where she slipped passed us when we weren't watching"Yuri stated calmly but she did have worry in her eyes.  
"Then we split up and look for her"my voice cracking a little.  
"Alright!"with that we all split up in search of my Rei.  
~Few hours later~  
I was about to lose hope when I heard light talking that came from the bathroom so I snuck in to my surprise their was my angel laying in the bathtub talking to herself in her thinking I ran to her and pulled her in a tight embrace.  
~Back to Rei's POV~  
I was jolted awake by someone hugging me like there was no tommorow.I quickly shoved them away only to come face to face with Naoi.  
"Naoi how did you find me?"I asked as he pulled me into another hug.  
"Oh Rei don't scare me like that again you understand?"he stated with so much worry that I found my eyes watering.  
"Naoi how much do you care about me?"I asked afraid of the answer.  
"I..I"he stopped and I thought he wasn't going to continue until.  
"I...I..love you"he shouted before his cheeks went bright eyes went wide and a smile lit my face as I pulled him into a kiss taking him by I pulled away I saw his eyes were closed and his lips were still puckered and I couldn't help but giggle causing his eyes to open again.  
"What was that for?"he said touching his lips.  
"Cause I love you too"I said as a huge smile grew on his face.  
Before he could speak again I was pulled into hugs by different SSS members as they told me how worried they were.  
~Later on in the garden with Naoi~  
"So can I kiss you again?"he whispered in my ear as we danced to non-existence music.  
"Yes you may my sweet"I replied enjoying being in his arms.


End file.
